The single star in the sky One that surpasses Black Star?
by KODfreak
Summary: The students notice something funny rolling around the academy. They merely ignore it...until it grows bigger, and is soon a threat to not only the academy, but to the entire Death City...
1. Chapter 1

Today was a day at the acadamy like any other. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at all, except...today was the day of a big exam for Maka's class. She had studied long and hard for this test, and hopefully it would help. She and all her friends were sitting down in class. Suddenly, Stein ame wheeling in.

"Okay class. As you know, today we are going to take the Meister weapon placement test. We are going to go ahead and get started."

Stein passed the test papers around, and everyone got started. Kid was having trouble writing his name.

"I'm worthless asymmetrical garbage if I can't even write my own name! Damn! I messed up again!"

Kid reached for his eraser, but a strange, small ball rolled by and picked it up. It was being rolled by a little, green and purlple man with an antenna on his head.

"What the hell?" Kid asked as he watched it roll and take Black star's eraser as well.

"HEY!" he yelled which got Stein's attention.

"Black star, what is it this time?"

"Some little green man took my eraser!"

"Ha ha, good one. Now get back to work."

"It's true!" said Kid. "Something rolled by and took my eraser as well."

"Hmmm interesting." said Stein twisting his bolt. "Where is it now?"

"EEEEEK! It's by my feet!" Squealed Liz as the ball was picking up small pieces of paper. Stein got up and walked over to it.

"My my look at that. I've never seen anything like it."

"And I don't want to ever see anything like it! Get it away!" said Liz.

Stein picked the ball up. It was shaking in his hands.

"Hmmm intersting. It has the soul of a very hard worker...whatever it is. But, there's nothing to fear children." Stein said putting it down and letting it roll away. "I'm sure if you just ignore it land leave it be that it won't harm you. Now, back to the test."

Maka and the others did the best they could to finish the test. Maka finished and turned her paper over. She looked over at Crona, who was nervously trying his best to finish the test. Crona then noticed Maka looking at him, and blushed.

"Time's up!" announed Stein. Everyone handed in their tests and Stein put them in the turn in tray on his desk.

"Alright everyone, class dismissed."

Everyone left the class.

"Ha ha ha! That test was a piece of cake!" said Black star.

"How did you do, Kid?" asked Patty.

"I couldn't even write my name symmetrically...I'm garbage..."

"That test was uncool." said Soul. Maka looked to see Crona a bit ahead of everyone else walking by himself.

"Uhhh I'll catch up with you later, Soul."

"Okay Maka."

Maka ran up to Crona.

"Hey Crona!"

"Huh! Oh...hey M-Maka..."

"That test was pretty challenging, huh?"

"Y-yeah...I guess it was..."

"So what were your plans after school?"

"W-well...I was j-just going to go back to my room..."

"Would you like to come over to my place? Everyone else is coming over to hang out too."

"Gee I uh...well..."

"You don't have to if you really don't want to..."

Crona could see Maka beginning to frown. He didn't want to make her sad.

"Okay...Yeah I'll come over."

Maka smiled.

"Great! Come over in a couple hours! I'll see you then!" Maka said running back to meet her friends.

2 hours later...

Crona knocked on Maka's door.

"I'll get it!" said Blair, wearing a skimpy outfit and hopping toward the door.

"Crona!" she said giving him a hug. He blushed.

"UHH! I don't know how to deal with being hugged by a sexy lady!"

Blair giggled. "Hey everyone! Crona's here!"

"CRONA!" everyone in the room shouted.

"H-hey guys."

"Crona! Come in! Sit down! We're playing Mario Kart Wii!" said Maka. Crona nervously sat down on the empty space next to Maka. She handed him a controller.

"Thanks...so how do you play?"

"Well, because you're using a gamecube controller, you use A to go, the right control stick to steer, and the B button to use items." Explained Soul.

"Okay...seems simple enough..."

Crona did surprisingly well his first time playing. He got third, beating Black star.

"I only let you win because it was your first time." said Black star. Crona made a small smiled. Tsubaki came back from the kitchen holding plates of snacks.

"Okay! Who's hungry?"

"I am!" said Ragnarok. Everyone dug into the food, and played some more video games. Everyone left except for Crona, Maka, Soul and Blair, the latter three because they lived there. But soon, Blair went to take a bath, and Soul went to bed, leaving Maka and Crona alone, but Crona decided to call it a night. Maka walked him to the front door.

"Thank you so much for coming over Crona! I hope you had fun."

"I did...thanks...for having me over..."

"Oh you're welcome Crona! You can come over anytime!"

"I...can?"

"Sure! You are my friend after all."

"Hm...well I'll...see you tomorrow Maka."

Maka then hugged Crona, Surprising him, and making him blush. He then hugged back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Crona."

They then broke apart, and Crona left.

The next day at Stein's class...

Everyone sat down for class. Stein came wheeling in, looking frantic.

"Okay who did it!" he shouted. "I want to know which one of you stole the tests!"

"What are you talking about Professor?" asked Maka.

"The tests that were on my desk in that tray!" Stein said pointing to the empty tray. The class was silent. Stein then noticed something.

"HUH?"

It was the man and ball from the other day, except today the ball was the size of a watermelon, and it looked liked it was made out of a bunch of paper, penils, pens, and other materials. It rolled in, jumped atop the desk, and rolled up the empty tray.

"AHH! It was the ball man!" squealed Liz.

"Wow look at that...it got bigger..."

"Well I know it could never get big enough to surpass god! Ha ha ha ha ha!" said Black star.

"Uhh...that's right Black star..." said Tsubaki.

the ball rolled out of the room.

"Well...this is akward..." said Stein twisting his screw.

"What do we do, Professor?"

"Maka, Soul, Black star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona. You all come with me. We need to speak to lord death about this."


	2. Chapter 2

The gang followed Stein to the Death room. Lord Death greeted them in his goofy way.

"Hiya! Wassup?"

"Lord Death, there is something weed need to discuss."

The grim reaper tilted his head.

"There is a...little man rolling a ball around the academy...I think he might pose a threat. He rolls up loose papers and trays..."

"Well it seems like no threat to me if he isn't hurting anybody...but, if it will help you rest easy I will assign you all to watch over it to make sure it doesn't do anything crazy."

"Yes sir!"

They turned to leave.

"And Maka, be careful!" added Spirit.

"Yes...Papa..."

Later in the day...

Crona was in the park, looking at some roses.

"Crona, what the hell are we doing here?" angrily asked Ragnarok.

"I'm picking out a flower to give to Maka as a way of saying thanks for inviting me over."

Crona found a lovely looking red rose and picked it.

"Ow! I pricked myself." Crona said as black blood dripped out. Ragnarok sealed the wound.

"This rose is perfect. Maka will love it."

"Hey Crona!"

"WAH!"

Crona turned around to see Maka smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I uh...I..." mumbled Crona madly blushing.

"Hm?"

"I uh...picked this flower for you." said Crona holding up the rose. Maka looked a little surprised.

"Thanks uh...for inviting me over the other day..."

"Wow Crona..." Said Maka taking the rose. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" she then hugged him.

"Y-You're welcome M-Maka..." said Crona hugging back. Maka then leaned back a bit looking at Crona. Crona looked surprised, his face all red. Maka giggled then pecked him on the cheek. Crona stood there, frozen.

"You're such a sweety. Well, I'll see you later, okay?" said Maka going to walk away. Crona lightly nodded. Maka then walked away. After she did, Crona fainted and fell to the ground.

A bit later...

"Crona! Crona, are you okay?"

"Huh...what? Ms Marie?"

"Here, let me help you up." Marie said as she helped him up. "Now what were you doing all by yourself laying on the ground?"

"Well uh...you see uh...M-Maka came by and I uh...I gave her a flower and uh...she uh k-kissed me...on the cheek. Then I fainted."

Marie smiled.

"Awww how cute! You have a little crush on Maka don't you!"

"Well uh...I mean uh...maybe a little one."

"Squee! It's so cute!"

"B-But you can't tell anyone, promise?"

"It'll be our little secret. Now let me walk you back to the house."

"Okay..."

They walked back to Stein's house, and went inside. This was Crona's new home for the time being. Stein greeted them.

"Hello Marie, Crona."

"Hi Stein!"

Stein looked at Crona.

"Crona, you seemed a bit ruffled. What's up?"

"Oh uh...nothing."

"Hmmm doesn't sound like nothing...but whatever."

The next day...

Crona was keeping his eye out for the ball. He didn't see anything just yet. All seemed normal, until...

"AAAHH!"

Crona heared a scream coming from the library. He went to check it out, and to his horror, the ball as the size of a large boulder, and was rolling up books left and right. Crona took out his sword as it neared towards him.

"WAH!" he swung at the ball. All it did was fly across the room, dropping books all over. It then rolled out of the room.

"Oh thank goodness! Crona, you saved us!" said the librarian.

"Oh...n-no trouble at all."

Later...

Crona met up with his friends. They were all talking.

"So Crona, did you see the ball lately?" asked Maka.

"Y-yes as a matter of fact it was creating h-havoc in the library. It rolled away though"

"Well the next time you see it try and stop it completely." said Soul.

"I...I'll try..."

"Soul, we can't expect Crona to take on such a task."

"We need to stop this ball at all costs!"

Just then the ball rolled towards them, alot bigger. It rolled up Patty.

"Ha ha ha weeeee!"

"PATTY!" yelled Liz. "Oh no! It got Patty! And when it gets bigger, we'll be next!"

"Well you can be sure there's no way that thing is rolling me up!" said Black star.

Later that afternoon...

Crona was walking around town. Marie had given him some money so he could ask Maka to the movies. He was incredibly nervous the whole time.

"Just ask her out, and then we can go! Be sure to buy me an extra large bucket of popcorn!"

"We'll s-see..."

Crona kept walking until he saw Maka walking towards him. She walked up to him.

"Hi Crona! Have you seen Soul anywhere?"

"N-no I have not. B-but I wanted to uh...ask you s-something."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well um...you s-see...uh...do you want to uh...maybe uh...go to...see a movie...with me?"

Maka looked a bit surprised.

"You mean like...now?"

"Well uh sure...now."

"Well I was looking for Soul...but I know he's probably doing something stupid with Black star...and I could use a break, so...why not? Sure, I'd love to."

"R-really?" asked Crona smiling and blushing.

"Sure!"

"O-okay...let's go."

They walked together to the movie threater. They looked at the movies.

"So Crona...which one did you want to see?"

"Well...I really w-wanted to s-see Django Unchained...but we can see whatever you want."

"No...I guess we can see Django..."

They watched the two and a half hour long movie, of course Maka was shocked by the large level of bloodshed. After the movie was over it was dark out, and Crona decided to walk Maka home.

"So uh...Maka how did you like the movie? Cause uh...I kinda liked it..."

"Well...it was pretty amazing...and romantic too."

"Heh heh...yeah..."

They soon reached Maka's place. Crona walked her to the door.

"Well, I had alot of fun Crona. Thanks for taking me out."

"Oh y-you're welcome Maka." said Crona blushing and looking away. He then felt soft lips against his. He was taken by surprise, and was incredibly shocked. His face was all red. After a bit Maka pulled apart and giggled at Crona's expression.

"Goodnight Crona. Maybe we should get together like this some other time, huh?"

"Y-yeah...I'd l-love that..."

"See you later!" said Maka going inside and closing the door. Crona sighed in a lovey dovey sort of way.

"Hey!"

"Huh? Who said that?"

Soul walked up to him.

"Oh...phew...it's only y-you Soul."

"Stay away from Maka!"

"Well I'm doing ju-...what? You w-want me to stay away from M-Maka? But why?"

"Because." He said pointing at Crona. "Maka's my girl, get it? If I ever catch you hanging out with her like this again, me and Black star will lay a beat down on you, got it?"

"Y-Yes S-sir!"

"Good." Soul said going into the door. Crona was terrified.

The next day...

Crona was walking around the academy, horrified of Soul's threat. The ball had not been spotted since the other day. All of a sudden, Maka ran up to Crona.

"Hey Crona!" she said happily.

"Hey M-Maka...uh...I've got...something to tell you."

"What's up?"

"Well uh...I'm sorry but...I can't hangout with you...like we did anymore..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, disapointed.

"Well...I didn't know Soul and you were...together."

"No we aren't! Who told you that?"

"Soul did. He threatened me if I hung out with you again."

"Soul...that bastard...he has a Maka chop coming his way..."

"So...you and Soul...aren't...together?"

"Heavens no! Especially not after what he did."

"Oh...well...in that case...would you like to maybe hang out afterschool today?"

"It's a date!"

Crona smiled as they walked to their next class.


	3. Chapter 3

They were walking together to Stein's class when Soul and Black star walked up to them.

"Hey, remember what I said Crona." said Soul.

"Crona doesn't have to listen to you Soul! Do you know how cruel that is?"

"Maka..."

"I'm not your girl, Soul! And frankly based on your attitude I'm not sure I want to be your partner."

"MAKA!"

Crona and Maka walked away.

"I'll show them." said Soul. They all eventually went to Stein's class. Everyone sat down.

"So as you kids know, the ball has rolled up Patty Thompson and a few other people..." said Stein causing Liz to cry. Kid tried to comfort her.

"And if you aren't too careful, it might roll up anyone. No one is safe."

Just then the ball burst and broke through the door, larger than ever. Everyone screamed as it began to roll up all the students in the seats. Maka and the gang quickly escaped along with Stein, the majority of the class was not too lucky.

"RUN!" Stein yelled as he, Maka and friends ran down the hall desperately trying to get away from the ball. They watched in horror as Stein was rolled up.

"STEIN!" everyone yelled. Maka and her friends took a short cut and were running toward the Death room. They kept running until they reached it.

"MAKA!" yelled Spirit running over and hugging Maka.

"Papa, let go of me!"

"I'm glad to see all of you okay. Where's Stein?"

Everyone turned away in grief.

"Oh...I see...well at least all of you are okay! That ball right now is probably rolling up everyone else."

Marie then ran into the room, looking exausted.

"Lord Death, the ball has rolled up all the Death scythes except for me and Spirit!"

"Hmmm well that's not good. First Stein, and now them."

"WHAT! Stein was rolled up! OH NO!" squealed Marie.

"Yes, but hopefully we will be able to save him. I want everyone remaining to do your best to stop the ball."

Just then the ball was rolling towards them, rolling up the guillotine like structures around the room before coming towards them. All of them jumped out of the way except Marie, who got rolled up.

"AHHHH!" she screamed.

"Marie!" everyone yelled.

On the ball...

Marie was sucked onto the ball, her back against it. Being rolled up didn't hurt, but it was scary.

"Ha ha ha!"

She looked over to her left to see Stein.

"Stein!"

"Marie! Isn't this fun!"

"No! We have to get off...whoa whooooa! Hey this is kind of fun!" She laughed and held Stein's hand.

Back in the room everyone else quickly escaped while the ball was busy rolling up the wooden structures in the Death chamber. They quickly ran out away from that room and shut the door.

"That'll buy us some time." said Maka. "We have to get out of here!"

Everyone ran out of the Academy.

"Phew, I think we're safe."

Everyone went home, except for Crona, who went off in the woods by himself. He wondered of all the havoc being created by the ball, and when it would end. He stopped at a cliff, and looked out into the moonlight. Someone was walking up to him. Crona turned around nervously.

"WAH! Who's there! I'm warning you..."

"Crona? Is that you?"

Maka walked up to him.

"Oh...hey Maka."

Crona looked out into the night.

"Hmmm full moon out tonight...but not to many stars out in the sky...there's a couple..." said Crona. He looked at Maka. Her eyes were watery, and she was having a hard time holding back her tears.

"Crona...I'm scared!" she yelled hugging him and crying. He never saw Maka like this before. He hugged back.

"Maka..."

"Everyone we know is getting rolled up! You, me, Soul, and Tsubaki are the only ones left! The ball rolled up everything else! We can't stop it..."

"Maka, you are the bravest girl I know. You were the one that brought down the Kishin. You can't be afraid of a ball."

"I know!...It's just hard..."

"Sometimes life is hard, but you got to face your fears, or they will consume you."

"You're right Crona. Thank you for your little inspirational talk." said Maka looking into his eyes.

"Oh...y-you're welcome Maka."

Maka the gave Crona a deep kiss on the lips. Crona was shocked, but kissed back. Their kissing was short lived however, as the ball, bigger than ever, was behind them. They both turned in shock, but before they could react the ball moved forward, rolling them up. Crona and Maka screamed for a bit as the ball was now rolling up the trees.

"Maka! What's going on!" Yelled Crona as their sight was covered by many large trees.

"I don't know!" Maka yelled grabbing Crona's hand. They were unsure of what would happen next. Soon they heard the sounds of people screaming and buildings being rolled up. This continued for awhile. But soon one large, booming sound, it was the academy that was rolled up. Maka and Crona prepared for the worst, but soon...everything stopped and they heard a voice.

"Okay! Times up! Let's go back to the cosmos!"

A weird noise, and the ball quickly launched up. Soon, everything felt peaceful. Maka and Crona watched as the items above them were spread apart and they got a look at the huge smiling face of a king in space.

"Hmmm It's big but it could be bigger. let's see what you got most of. Death city. My my earth is filled with alot of weird things. Well, I guess there's one thing left to do now!"

And with that the ball rose up a bit further, and soon a bright blinding light, and there it was...

The Death Star.


End file.
